


Bravest Warriors: The Fanfic

by Mimoo the Poptart (MabelPinesismyHomegirl)



Category: Bravest Warriors
Genre: F/M, Het, Zombie Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelPinesismyHomegirl/pseuds/Mimoo%20the%20Poptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rubber monster randomly attacks, the Bravest Warriors fight. When the rubber monster destroys a wall in an ancient kingdom of zombies, Danny meets Mik, the daughter of the Zombie King. Mik falls for Danny, however Danny does not reciprocate. When an ancient spirit is released from the broken (and poorly fixed) wall, the Bravest Warriors must battle. But not without the help of Mik. Will Danny find Mik is his true match? Or will Mik screw things over for herself? *may be rewritten if i decide it sucks*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravest Warriors: The Fanfic

The Bravest Warriors were sitting around doing nothing at their invisible hide-out. Then, the most unusual thing happened.  A ginormous rubber monster came out of what seemed like nowhere. So the Bravest Warriors did what the Bravest Warriors do, they fought the creature off.

The giant rubber monster ran away, and the Bravest Warriors followed. They followed until the rubber monster smashed into a wall. They couldn’t follow it further, for it got away.

Also, the Bravest Warriors would have to help fix the wall.

Then, a carriage pulled by two zombie ponies came up to the Bravest Warriors.

Two people hopped out.

A teenage girl, around seventeen, wearing a bright green tube top, and a purple skirt, sneakers, and a medallion of pure supernatural energy.

The other, we assume is her father. He appears much older, and is dressed like a king.

“Hello Bravest Warriors. Welcome to Zombalia. I am King Matvey Martin.” said the King “and this is my daughter, Mikayo Martin”

“Hi. But call me Mik.” said Mik

“How did you know we are the Bravest Warriors?” asked Chris

“We have heard tale throughout all of NeoMars and beyond.” said the King

“Okay. Well, we’re going to fix your wall.” said Beth

“That would be wonderful.” said the King

Mik walked over to Danny.

“Hi, what’s your name?” Mik asked

“I’m Danny”

“Oh, hi Danny” Mik said flirty “Does anyone ever tell you how handsome you are?”

“Thanks” said Danny, in his typical flirt fashion.

It only took a few minutes for the Bravest Warriors to fix the wall, because the bricks in the wall were loose already, and it was only a small hole that the monster had made.

When they were finished, the group rested for a few minutes and drank some water. Danny continued flirting with Mik.

And then, right before the Bravest Warriors left:

“I would like to thank you for fixing my Kingdom’s wall” Mik said.

Then, Mik kissed Danny.

“What was that for?” asked Danny

“Thanks to all of you.”

Mik kissed all of the Bravest Warriors. Including Beth.

The Bravest Warriors left a little weirded out.

Danny stayed for a few extra minutes though.

“Uhm…Well, bye Mik” said Danny

“Bye bye” said Mik

“Keep in touch” said Danny

“Oh, well, maybe we could meet up tomorrow?” asked Mik

“Yeah, that sounds good…Well…bye…” said Danny, finally leaving.

Mik watched as Danny left. Then, Mik went up to take a warm bath, and went to sleep.

~END OF CHAPTER ONE~

                                                       


End file.
